The Detour, Last Moments
by Hannurdock
Summary: Day 5 7:59 P.M. Tony tells Jack something important just before he dies. Jack questions his own sexuality as his sanity begins to fall apart.


Title : The Detour - Last Moments

Author : Hannurdock

Fandom : 24 / Series (Day 5 - 7:59 P.M.)

Warnings : Slash (M/M - Jack/Tony)

Summary : Tony tells Jack something important just before he dies. Jack questions his own sexuality as his sanity begins to fall apart.

Disclaimer : The characters of 24 do not belong to me, neither does Jack Bauer (pity!) or Tony (shame!) - this fanfiction was written purely for pleasure and I have not profited monetarily in any way by the writing/publication of this piece.

Author's Notes : This is a SLASH fanfic - between the characters of Almeida and Bauer. If this squicks you in any way, then do not read!

----

"I need some help here!" Jack Bauer, CTU Field Agent, shouted across Tony's shaking shoulder. He was tense and felt nauseous - not only had they lost Michelle and David Palmer but it was clear they were about to lose Tony too. This had been one hell of a truly fucked up day - and Jack tried to hold his composure, to remain strong, as Tony's eyes dulled from pain. His body shook with convulsions as his vital organs began to fail.

"Hold on, Tony. Help is coming." Jack's voice was flat. He had seen this situation many times before as a field agent, the last moments of someone who could not be saved. His grip, however, on Tony's shoulders was firm.

"She's gone ..." Tony said softly, his head rolling back helplessly.

"Tony?" Jack hugged the convulsing form of Tony close to him, burying his head into Tony's shoulder and sealing them into a firm embrace.

"I never told you ..." Tony's eyes flickered.

Jack wouldn't allow Tony to see the tears in his eyes. He held on firmly, clasping Tony's shoulder desperately. "Tell me what? Tony?"

"I need you to know ... that I always loved you ... too. Jack ...?"

Jack pulled back, looking into Tony's pained expression. He had no doubt about the words he was about to say. "I love you too, Tony."

Suddenly, Tony pulled himself forward in an impressive display of strength for someone so far-gone, and pressed his lips against those of Jack's.

Stunned, Jack froze. He held Tony in his arms as the kiss became his friend's final breath and then let the body slip to the floor. Tony's eyes were blank. Vacant. He was gone.

Trembling, Jack rose to his feet. His arms were still outstretched, his fists clenched, as if he were still desperately trying to hold onto Tony's soul. Then, his arms dropped to his sides and relaxed.

Floored, Jack turned away. His mind was trying to process the information Tony had given him. He tried to rationalise what his friend had said, make some meaning other than the obvious, but nothing came.

Tony had said he loved him. As a brother, perhaps? Then why had he said this was something he had never told Jack before? That didn't sound platonic. That statement in itself was ominous to Jack. And the kiss. That kiss hadn't been chaste - but desperate and revealing. Disclosing a side to Jack that he had never known before.

Jack cast his mind back. Had he even guessed that Tony was bisexual? There was fleeting looks and moments which could have meant more, it was true. But Jack had always discounted them as curiousity on Tony's part, maybe even an amount of reverence for the way Jack handled situations. It was no secret that Tony had always looked up to Jack.

Tony's marriage to Michelle worried Jack the more and more he thought back. Had Tony been merely making do with a woman, when he was the other way inclined? Jack shook his head, his hand moving subconsciouly to stroke his bottom lip. No, it wasn't true - Tony had loved Michelle. He had loved Michelle to the grave. With the final realisation that Michelle was gone and he was technically single again, Tony had made a brazen move in his final moments that had amazed Jack.

The realisation that Tony was dead suddenly hit home with the force of a sledgehammer. Jack turned back to the body, sinking to the floor - his fingers still brushing the lips that Tony had kissed with such passion. Wrapping his arms around his body, Jack rocked himself steadily. The tears came now, and he had no desire to stop them. Broken, he sobbed.

To be continued ...


End file.
